House of Redemption
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: I am Nykhan Kell of the Redeemed I lead House of Redemption join us we may not be kin but this journey will make it so, stand by my side brothers and sisters reach your former glory put your faith in me, your kin, your self join us and redeem yourselves be Fallen no longer be what we truly are stand by my side and be known once more as Eliskni!
1. Chapter 1

" replay the meassage " said Zavala to the ghost it blinked in acknowledgment and and projected a hologram of the video showing a large fallen the same size as any Kell or Archon with two captains either side of the three adorned with a black cape with a unrecognized banner symbol and white armor the captains holding the same appearance. **(A/N the cover image shows what the Kell looks like and what the Symbol for there banner is )**

" we are Fallen a shadow of our former glory, each house has there own ideas on how to re-achieve that glory but they are blind and they blind you with there false salvation " he said.

" I am Nykhan Kell of the Redeemed I lead House of Redemption join us we may not be kin but this journey will make it so, stand by my side brothers and sisters reach your former glory put your faith in me, your kin, your self join us and redeem yourselves be Fallen no longer be what we truly are stand by my side and be known once more as Eliskni! " Nykhan shouted.

" Stand by my side and reach Salvation! " he Howled as Dregs and Vandals behind him Roared their approval and the transmission ended as Zavala looked up to his other Vanguard friends

" what do you think Cayde?" Asked the Warlock Ikora " I think we don't know enough a new house with unknown intentions we may see fallen as our enemy but each house there own way we need to be careful " he answered " agreed " said the Titan Zavala

" send a Fireteam but let them know they're strictly there to observe " he said to his ghost who nodded sending the update to a fire team.

A female Warlock under the storm caller subclass named Carmine

A male Hunter under the Gunslinger class named Silver

A male Titan under the Defender class named Shane

" a new fallen house on mars? " questioned the Titan " I know, cmon we should get this done and over with " said Carmine as they all went to their own dropship.

 **On Mars**

" Guardians you already know what your here to do and why, I may add that the severity of you not being hostile this group we simply just don't know I'm leaving the message we decided for you analyze and a marker on were it originated from " said Zavala as the way point was placed for the guardians as they were transported down " Teleporting makes my skin crawl " complained the Hunter but they stayed focus.

They followed the waypoint that lead them to a old beacon used to deliver messages across planets, further inspection showed that the Cabal were now occupying this place scanning the area a series of tunnels open up on the cliff side that was a mile a ways from the beacon.

Entering the tunnels the Warlocks ghost began to notice something " the walls there made of a old golden age metal " it said looking at the silver colored cave walls, they continued til the caverns open up into a large dome like chamber that had multiple tunnels going places and in the center a fallen version of a ladder was there leading straight up into a vertical tunnel where it darkened even more and on the edges of this area were bio luminescent plants giving off a sea green glow.

At this point in time a unseen hand grabbed the warlock while a two more grabbed her arms holding them behind her back and then held a shock sword to her throat as the camouflaged captain could be seen now that his cloak was off.

He let out a announcing growl alerting the other two while a second Captain materialized holding a shock rifle aiming at the two followed by two vandals and three dregs taking aim

The one holding the Warlock grunted to his fellow captain who made a clicking noise in return followed by a higher pitched growl then nodded.

" translate that please " said the hunter sarcastically but his ghost followed his comment translating what he was saying.

" I said drop your weapons or this one gets it " growled the one holding Carmine, the other guardians hesitated but did as they were told worried for there friend " the Kell will whant to speak with them " said the one with the rifle looking to his comrade " who kept his gaze on the guardians " were are going to restrain you and you will not resist and then you will do as your told " said the captain as he gestured for the vandals to follow through with the command who of which quickly got to work.

Now being escorted by the two captains the drags and vandals taking front the guardians were forced deeper into the hollow down a dark tunnel that then opened up black banners hang from a rocky ceiling and the walls were lined with the same metal used for fallen ship the area was a great hall of sorts were in the center of the ceiling lain light shown from holes littering the rocky ceiling giving the place a sacred look to it.

The drags and vandals that took point quickly dispersed to the rim of the main path leading up to a throne made of metal salvage were the Kell they heard from the messages sat looking at them intently while the vandals and dregs kneeled bowing there heads and placing a hand to ther chest as there show of respect.

The three guardians felt like they didn't belong here seeing the Kell only made that feeling worse.

The two captains dispersed after forcing the guardians to sand side by side in the middle of all this as the two captains went forward a little ways then kneeling recreating the show of respect.

" Tygren " said the Kell gesturing to the captain with the shock rifle and swords

" former house of Kings " he said, then gestured to the other with a wire rifle and swords

" Frostren, former house of Winter " he said as his lower right hand held a shock sword with the tip of the blade poking the ground and in his lower left he held a shrapnel luancher holding it at the middle with the butt of the gun resting on the stone floor.

Resting them against his throne he gripped the arms of the throne with his upper arms standing up.

" I am Nykhan Kell of the Redeemed former house of devils baron " said Nykhan looking down at his two captains " take ease Tygren, Frostren " he said as the two rose turning back behind the Kell as Nykhan walked forward torwards the guardians " you trespass on my home to my kins home that is a sign of danger for my kin tell me what you seek and I might spare you that fate of others who endanger my brothers and sisters " he said gesturing to the many dregs,vandals and a few captains that where in the hall watching intently.

Then the warlock looked up at Nykhan " we were sent by the tower to gather intel about this new house of fallen nothing more nothing less " she said confidently.

The Kell looked her up and down studying her " feisty this one are you sure she not your kin Frostren " said the Kell chuckling at the captain who grumbled to himself.

" I understand your reason though I do not see what you would gain this house has yet to gain much strength and I have no quarrel with your kind not yet for I have no reason my goal is to strengthen my house but you decide to throw the first blow small it may be compared to what you could've done it is noticed" he said looking at her " but for some reason my thoughts can't be satisfied I have thought countless times why does my house have to fight yours the fallen already fight among themselves but instead of understanding the situation they act in anger and attack anything " he said then the Warlock was confused what was he getting at.

" an alliance I will not lie crossed my mind many times but we can not simply just make it so you must prove I can trust you as do I in return my house while strong in courage we lack numbers and your numbers are low as well we can help each other " he said.

" what do you propose " asked the Warlock while her friends both had mixed feelings

" the Vex have been hiding something a ways away from here " he said " I intend to find out but captains I send never come back but you may have better chances your to help me see what they hide, my council can handle what we leave here I and my best captains will accompany you " he said

" just like that " she asked " then your leaders will have a reason to listen to what I have to say and maybe we'll be accepted to protect the great machine as well, I don't know why it chose you but it must have had a reason and I respect its choice " he said " what reason is Tower going to listen to " she asked puzzled " I will not have only spared their soldiers but personally brought them to their home " he said " what do you say guardian " he asked she looked back to her friends who looked at her and nodded " ready your skiff, we got some Vex to hunt " she said at this the Kell smiled beneath his helmet perhaps this could work...perhaps

 **Thank you all for reading these three fallen were designed to slightly represent me and my other friends me being the Kell of course lol I really like this idea and hope to continue it.**


	2. AN must read

**So I know some of you rather enjoyed this but I'm forced to let my friend NullSilver2005 take over namely because he knows more about destiny than me and I know this is short but that's just it that's all I really have to say bye bye.**


End file.
